Moving on without him
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: A horrible event has occurred in Alola. The threat was stopped, but at the cost of Ash's life. Only those in Alola know of his death. He would never get to fulfill his dream... nor would he ever see or meet the children he would have. A few years later, a tournament opens. The heroes of Alola enter in memory of Ash, and to make sure nothing like Ash's death ever happens again.
1. Chapter 1

…

…

… **In my defense, I never claimed to be a good story maker. And thus I never claimed to be good at holding back from starting another story.**

 **So this is one is rather depressing for a part. So this story is that Ash died while helping to save the world from an ancient evil that has taken root in the Ultra Space. This story will focus on the other Alola people as they enter a major tournament in memory of Ash, as the rest of the world, which includes Ash's other friends and all of that, aren't aware of what happened.**

 **Since there aren't any tags for the names of Lillie, Lana, and Mallow yet, I will add those in the tag section when they are released. Characters are a bit older by the way for obvious reasons.**

 **Just to let you all know my knowledge about Sun and Moon games is still limited because I still haven't got to play the games. But since I'm adding other things in this, I think I will do fine.**

 **This will most likely have crossover elements, but if you know me by now, you would have expected that.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Prologue: Saved, but at what cost?**

Pain… that's what Kiawe was feeling right now as he emerge from the rubbles of rock that littered the landscape.

"Ugh…" The dark skinned brown haired trainer moaned in pain as he managed to get back on his feet. He looked around to see the sky still dark as night. However, the massive Ultra wormhole that was unleashing massive amounts of the Ultra Beasts was no longer in the sky. "Did… Did we do it?"

Kiawe then heard a noise behind him, turning around to see his Turtonator getting up from the rubble as well.

"Turtonator!" He called out in worry as he ran to him, ignoring the pain that was still covering his entire body. "Are you alright?"

The blast turtle pokemon managed to nod, as the fire-dragon pokemon was also in great pain as well from all that's happened.

"I know you're hurt, but we need to find the others." Kiawe informed the pokemon, who nodded in understanding. "If we were able to escape the Ultra Space, then the others must have as well. Not to mention everyone back at the Aether Paradise must be worried." He told his partner pokemon as they went ahead to look for the others.

It wasn't long until he ran into a few of the others pokemon. He manage to stumble across both Rowlet and Incineroar, who also looked injured. They both noticed Kiawe and Turtonator, however they were no sign of Ash.

"Are you two alright?" The brown haired pokemon trainer asked them, as they managed to get a nod. They let out their own noises, as if asking if he knew where Ash was. Kiawe shook his head, "No, I haven't found him. But if we're all here, then no doubt that he's alright. Now let's go." The dark skinned male told them, as they continued to find anyone in the ruined landscape.

There's some explaining to do to understand what's going on here. You see, they all discovered that Lillie's and Gladion's mom Lusamine went crazy due to an Ultra Beast's poisoning and they tried to stop her from opening an Ultra wormhole so that she would go there. However, the Ultra wormhole that opened above Akala Island was a lot bigger than what they thought it was going to be. Then an endless number of Ultra Beasts poured out from it and began to assault the entire Alola region. With the help of a few legendary pokemon, such as Solgaleo, Lunala, Necrozma, and even a legendary pokemon called Zygarde from the Kalos Region appeared with one of Ash's old pokemon came to help with this threat. Team Skull and its leader Guzma agreed to help to stop what they have unleashed. A small group consisted of Ash, Kiawe, Gladion, Guzma, their pokemon, and Necrozma entered the realm of the Ultra Space to save Lusamine from the madness of the Ultra Beasts.

However, they found some monstrous deformed mountain sized heart thing with eyes all over it located in the Space. They discovered that this thing grew and was responsible for driving the entire Ultra Beasts into an uncontrolled frenzy to attack the pokemon world to bring chaos and madness.

Kiawe couldn't exactly remember what happened, one moment they were being overpowered and overrun, then the next thing he knew a massive explosion came from the giant deformed abomination, and now he was at his current situation.

"Pika!" A familiar cry was heard. Kiawe and the pokemon with him turned around to see Pikachu, along with Gladion and his pokemon.

"Kiawe! Thank goodness you're alright!" Gladion exclaimed as he and the pokemon ran to the other group.

"Good to see that you're alive as well." The dark skinned trainer replied, but then noticed the large bloody wound on his right arm. "Gladion! You're arm-!"

"I'll be fine. Right now, we need to find the others. I have yet to find Ash, Guzma, Greninja, or Necrozma." The blonde haired enforcer of Team Skull told the brown haired trainer.

"Understood. Come on everyone." Kiawe told the pokemon as they all continued to search for the others.

They kept searching around the damaged area for any sign of anyone else. Eventually, they managed to locate Ash's Greninja, injured, but alive. But after a while of searching, they were unable to find Ash, Guzma, or Necrozma.

"Guys!" They heard a voice from the air to see a few helicopters about to land next to them, with Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Wicke, Sophocles, Professor Kukui, Plumeria, and their pokemon in the planes. The two Zygarde cores were also with them as well.

"You're alive!" Kukui exclaimed with joy as they got out of the helicopters. They all ran toward the two males and the pokemon. Togedemaru ran to Pikachu to make sure the electric pokemon was alright as well.

"Gladion! Are you alright?" Lillie asked her brother, as she ran to him, causing him to be worried.

"Careful Lillie, I'm fine. No need to get worried up, it wouldn't be healthy for… you know." Gladion told her, which got a few of the others around them to be confused as to what he meant.

"I'm fine Gladion, no need to get worried. You're the one injured." The blonde female responded.

"What are you all doing here though? Weren't you all back on Aether Paradise?" Kiawe asked them in confusion. They were supposed to stay there until they got back.

"We noticed that the Ultra Beasts returned to the Ultra wormhole and saw that it closed." Mallow explained to them, "Necrozma appeared at the Paradise and managed to bring back Lusamine."

"Necrozma is back at the artificial island?" Both Gladion and Kiawe questioned, wanting to make sure that they heard her right.

"Yeah," Lana began to speak, getting their attention, "He was severely injured and fell unconscious when he arrived with her." The blue haired female then noticed something or someone missing, "Where's Ash?"

"And where's Guzma?" Plumeria asked as well, noticing that the Team Skull Boss wasn't here either.

"We don't know." Gladion replied to them, still holding his injured arm to ease the pain, "We were still looking for them when you all showed up."

This worried everyone, mostly the three females Lillie, Lana, and Mallow. They have yet found Ash? This made them a little scared that something might have happened to them.

"You… you don't think that they were unable to escape the Ultra Space do you?" Wicke asked in worry.

"That can't be true! The others all managed top get out, so why wouldn't Ash and Guzma?" Sophocles responded.

As they all continued to discuss, something in the distance caught the two Zygarde's cores attention. They hopped out of the helicopter and noticed something heading their way. Squishy let out a noise, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Kukui asked the two legendary pokemon cores as they continued to look in the direction they were looking at.

Everyone else looked to where the two Zygarde cores were looking, and they too saw something heading in their direction.

"Is that…?" Mallow asked, hoping that it was who she thought it was.

"Yeah… I think it's them!" Lana exclaimed with a smile.

This got everyone to be happy, glad that Ash and Guzma managed to get out of there. Not wasting any time, Lillie, Mallow, and Lana went ahead and ran after what they think was Ash along with Guzma. Not wanting anything to happen to his sister, Gladion also ran after them along with everyone else and the pokemon.

"Ash!" Mallow shouted in joy as they got closer, as everyone else picked up the pace.

However, when got closed enough to see what was heading their way, they froze in their tracks. A look of horror and fear came upon their faces as they saw them.

Guzma was slowly walking toward the others, his hair covering his face so no one could see what his expression was. However, the thing that horrified the others was that the Team Skull Boss was carrying Ash in his arms. The Pallet Town Trainer was covered in scars and blood, and his eyes were also closed.

"ASH!" Lillie, Lana, and Mallow shouted, though this time in worry and a bit scared as they ran to Guzma.

Hearing the one in his arms name being called out, Guzma looked up to see everyone running toward them. Guzma simply fell on his knees, making sure not to drop the body he was carrying. Getting on her knees, Mallow took Ash from Guzma, putting his head on her lap as his body laid on the ground, unmoving.

"I-I'm sorry…" Guzma managed to speak, which shocked everyone else as they would never expect the Team Skull Boss to say that, let alone sound so horrible, "H-He tried to destroy the thing responsible for all of this. T-There was a giant explosion, a-and… and…" He couldn't finish as tears began to go down his face.

"No… Ash!" Lillia, Mallow, and Lana cried out as they were around Ash's body. Lana went to hug him, hoping that it would wake him up.

"Ash! Please wake up!" The blue haired female cried out as tears were running down their faces.

Lillie herself simply looked at the fallen form on Ash, and she couldn't stop the tears and the sobs that began to follow from her. Gladion pulled her into a hug as she began to let out an anguish cry. Gladion couldn't help but have a few tears on his own as his sister continued to weep. Everyone else and the pokemon also began to shed tears as they realized what has happened.

They have saved the world from a horrible evil.

But at the cost of Ash Ketchum's life.

 **Well… that happened.**

 **The next few chapters will show the funeral, and everyone's reaction about his death along with a few other things before a time skip occurs.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. It's me again with another chapter. Hopefully I don't suck at this.**

 **Just to clear some confusion, Ash isn't going to come back to like. It's not like those others stories I have seen that either Ash was secretly alive the whole time or comes back to life. He's dead. This story basically focuses on the heroes of Alola.**

 **Of course that doesn't mean Ash's legacy or whatever also ended. I mean, if you saw the summary about children, and saw how I focused on Lillie, Mallow, and Lana the last chapter… I'm sure you're all smart enough to figure it out. Why did I do this? Because I felt like it.**

 **Anyway, hope I do well on the angst and sadness. If I suck at it, I apologize. I'm sure someone could do better than me anyway.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: Anthem of the angels**

It was a sad day for Alola.

Then again ever since the attack of the Ultra Beasts a few days back, the entire Region has been in mourning. Many people and pokemon have died due to the attack. The damage done was so severe that Alola closed its borders from the rest of the world. No one wanted anyone to enter or leave until everything was back to normal. At least, close to normal. It was even forbidden to try to communicate with the outside world through their technology.

However, today was an especially sad day for the people of Alola. For today was the funeral of none other than Ash Ketchum.

Currently, the people of Melemele Island gathered at the outskirt of the city as the sky was dark and cloudy, as if the sky itself was about to mourn for the lost life. Many people from around the Region came to attend the funeral. While Ash did stay in the Pokemon School, most of the time he was in the Region, he and his friends did manage to travel a bit. So many people became acquainted with the black haired pokemon trainer. However, they never expected for something this tragic to happen to the once energetic male. Plenty of people who haven't met or known him personally also showed up due to Ash being one of the heroes to save Alola. Even Team Skull, as well as Jessie, James, and Meowth, showed up to attend.

Those who he was closest too were in front of the crowd as Kukui with a somber expression stood in front of everyone at the coffin that holds the body of the Kanto native. The four island guardian deities of the Alola region showed up as well to attend the funeral as they were with Kukui. The legendary pokemon Solgaleo, Lunala, Necrozma, and Perfect Zygarde, who helped with the Ultra Beasts invasion were also present, as they stood behind the Alola professor and the guardian deities of Alola.

Those who were in front of the crowd were Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Gladion, Kiawe, Sophocles, and all of their and Ash's pokemon were present. All of Ash's pokemon from all the Regions were here as well, as Zygarde managed to bring them all here without alerting anyone from Pallet Town, as the Kalos Legendary pokemon figured that they deserved to know what happened to their trainer. Everyone had tears in there eyes as Kukui began to speak, getting the crowds attention.

"Today, we are here in remembrance of a dear friend of ours," The Alola professor started to say, "Ash was someone that anyone could rely on. He always seemed to be able to bring out the best in anyone. Either it be from his skills, or his personality. He always tried to do everything he can to make everyone around him happy and safe. He always tried to do what's right, no matter what may happened to him," Tears began to fall from Kukui's eyes as he went on, "Ash is not only a Hero, but a friend, and family to us all. May he rest in peace, in the Heaven's above." Kukui finished as the guardian deities and the Legendary pokemon roared as it began to rain.

No one could stop themselves from crying as the sky thundered. They were all devastated from all of this, none more so than Lillie, Mallow, and Lana as their friends tried to comfort them all while trying to prevent themselves from breaking down. All the pokemon also cried as they wept for their friend.

'AT THE BEACH OF MELEMELE ISLAND'

Guzma simply stood with a dull look as he overlooked the ocean despite the rain pouring down upon him. The Team Skull Boss couldn't bring himself to go to that funeral, how could he face all of them? How could he face the coffin that holds the boy who, in a way, changed his life.

The white haired Team Skull Boss let out a hollow chuckle.

"I never thought I would ever feel this way," Guzma spoke to the air as he expected someone to hear him, "You know, when we first met, I didn't know that you were with Kukui, and you didn't know that I was with Team Skull. We really had fun that day didn't we?" Guzma continued on, as he remembered the day when he first met Ash. Who knew that the two of them would have got along so well? "Of course, the next time we met you found out I was the leader of Team Skull. Couldn't say I blame you for wanting to stop us from causing trouble. But yet…," The white haired male looked to the sky, ignoring the rain hitting his face, "Even after all the trouble we gave you and your friends, you still thought that I could be better than the way I was. You were one of the few who still helped us when we were in trouble when the Ultra Beasts attacked, despite the fact that I helped making all of that happened."

Guzma then looked back at the city where the funeral was at, before gaining a small yet soft smile.

"You really were a dear friend Ash." He then started to walk away from the beach, but also away from the city. He then remembered Ash's last words to him before he died.

'FLASHBACK'

" _Ow…," Guzma groaned in pain as he got up from the rubble. He looked around to see that he was no longer in the Ultra Space, and only in what looked like ruins of a city, "Did we beat it?" He questioned, but he didn't see any of his pokemon with him, which caused him to be alarmed for a moment, "Where's my pokemon? Ow my sides…" He finished as he felt pain in his ribs._

 _However, something caught the Team Skull Boss then noticed a body in the rubble not far from him. His eyes widen in horror as he realized that it was Ash, covered in wounds and scars as he was bleeding intensely from all over._

" _Ash!" He called out in worry as he ran to the downed black haired pokemon trainer, trying to get the rubble off of him. The greatly injured Kanto native managed to open his eyes barely to see Guzma._

" _G-Guzma…" Ash tried to speak to the Team Skull Boss despite the state he was in._

" _Stay quiet kid, you're too much in bad shape to be speaking right now!" The white haired exclaimed at him, not wanting anything happen to him as the Team Skull Boss continued to try to get the rubble off of Ash._

" _D-Don't worry a-about me. I-I'm fine…" The Pallet Town trainer tried to reply to him, but only barely thought. Guzma notice how quiet his voice was when he spoke._

" _That's a bunch of bull and you know it!" The white haired man responded back as he got off the last bits of rubble off of the pokemon trainer. Ash let out a small laugh, or as much as you can get out when you're basically at death's door._

" _D-Did we win?" Ash managed to asked him, wondering if the threat was over. Guzma couldn't help but smile a little bit despite the current situation._

" _Yeah, I think we did," The Team Skull Boss responded to the black haired trainer. He became alarm once more, loosing the smile as Ash coughed a bit, which caused more blood to be cough out on his already bloody form._

" _E-Everything h-hurts." Ash managed to get out, and for some reason that broke the white haired male's heart._

" _Don't worry Ash! You're going to be alright! We're going to find the others and you're be back up and running in no time!" Guzma tried to assured Ash, however his own voice betrayed him as he didn't sound so sure himself._

" _G-Guzma…" Ash tried to speak to him again."_

" _I told you to not talk so much! That's doing more harm than good right now!" The Team Skull Boss told the dying Ash. However Ash didn't seemed to listen to him as he spoke again._

" _C-Can you p-promise me s-something?" The black haired male asked Guzma, who didn't like where this was going if Ash was asking him for a promise._

" _What is it?" He asked Ash as he continued to try to help Ash up but to no valid._

" _C-Can you p-promise me t-that you w-will protect t-the others for me? I-I don't w-want anything t-to happen to them w-while I'm gone." Ash asked of him. The Pallet Town pokemon trainer's words were like knives stabbing at Guzma._

" _I promise, but you're going to live!" Guzma answered him trying to stop his own tears from spilling due to the reality of what's happening, "We're going to get back to the others, and you're going to be alright! You're going to-!" Guzma couldn't finish as Ash simply smiled at him the best he could as his current state allowed it._

" _T-Thank you…, "Ash managed to reply to the white haired male as he still smiled. The Kanto native then thought of Lillie, Lana, and Mallow in his final thoughts, "T-Tell them… I'm… sorry…" These were Ash's final words as his eyes closed._

" _Ash?" Guzma questioned in fear as he gently shook the body of the black haired male, but he got no response, "Ash! Stay with me kid!" Guzma exclaimed ignoring the tears coming down his face as he was confronted with the reality of what happened._

 _Ash was dead._

 _Guzma couldn't stop the tears going down his face as he screamed into the air._

'FLASHBACK ENDED'

"I'll be sure to keep that promise." Guzma quietly told himself as he began to walk way from it all. Guzma couldn't stop himself but smile, for he won't let this second chance go to waste. He looked back at the city where the funeral was once more, before turning back around and continued walking.

"I'll see you later… Ash Ketchum."

 **Okay, I hope I did well with that. Next time will be the heroes of Alola trying to cope with the fact that Ash is gone, and then hopefully after that a time skip will take place.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I'm back with another chapter for this story.**

 **In this chapter we'll be focusing on certain individuals still trying to get over Ash's death. If I don't fit all who I wanted to show here then I'll do more on this in the next chapter, and then a time skip will happen.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: Falling inside the black**

It has been a week since Ash's funeral had taken place, and let's just say everyone was still affected greatly from it.

The Alola Region has begun to rebuild itself from the Ultra Beasts invasion. It will take a while, but the Region will recover. Of course, physical wounds were easy to heal and fix. Emotional wounds… they take a lot longer to heal. If they ever heal that is.

Currently, we see Kukui in his lab trying to go over papers. It was currently raining outside as of right now. The Alola professor was trying to go over some information about pokemon moves. It was dark in the building, with the only source of light was from his lamp next to him on his desk.

"Ugh," Kukui sighed as he pushed himself away from the desk, needing to get something to drink. "I guess I should get something to drink," The professor then turned around and spoke again, "Hey Ash, do you need a drink to-?" He immediately stop speaking when she realizing what he was doing. Looking at the upper section where Ash used to say, it was now empty.

Kukui couldn't stop himself from getting a few tears in his eyes as he put his hands on his face. He was still making that mistake. It was difficult, so difficult. Ash was like a son to him. Ash always made everything more lively than they have ever been. Ash gave them a reason to be happy. But now… he's gone.

The Alola Professor couldn't stop the tears flowing down his face.

'WITH GLADION'

"Lillie! Open up!" Gladion knocked on the door again only to get told to go away once again.

"Gladion, it's best to leave her alone right now," Gladion's and Lillie's butler James suggested to the blonde haired male, "She just needs time to recover that's all." He tried to assure the older sibling. However it didn't seem to work.

"She's been in her room ever since the funeral!" The older brother of Lillie explained in anger, catching the butler by surprised, "She's barely eating anything, and she's barely sleeping! She's going to kill herself at this rate!" Gladion couldn't stop himself from shouting as he turned around to knock on the door once again. James could only sigh, knowing that trying to convince Gladion was pointless.

"I will check on your mother then." James informed him as he left to attend to see of Lusamine was alright.

Gladion simply got the same response from his younger sister. The former enforcer of Team Skull didn't know what to do. Both his sister and his mother were in this state. His mom felt herself responsible for what happened, and Lillie refused to speak to anyone that wasn't Shiron, her Alolan Vulpex. But ever the small pokemon wasn't making much progress despite the fact the pokemon was with her twenty four seven. The older sibling didn't know what to do to help his sister.

At least he was making progress with his mother. Lusamine was now getting more opened. But Lillie still locked them out. Gladion knew she couldn't keep going at this. She was going to starve herself if she keeps this up.

"Lillie," Gladion tried again trying to hold back his emotions, but he wasn't doing really well at that, "Please… open up." Unfortunately for him, she didn't say anything or do anything. The older sibling couldn't stop a few tears going down his face.

On the other side of the door, Lillie simply sat at the door, trying to stop herself from crying; however the blonde haired girl wasn't doing so well. Shiron was next to her trying to comfort her as best as the small pokemon could.

It hurts. It hurts so much knowing that he was gone.

"W-Why?" Lillie tried to ask herself in a shaky voice as she kept on weeping, "W-Why did t-this have t-to happen? W-Why him?" Lillie didn't understand why life was so cruel? Why was Ash taken from them? From her?

Ash always made sure to help everyone in need. He did everything he could to make them all happy. He didn't do anything wrong. So why… why was he taken from them? Why?!

Lillie then put one of her hands on her stomach.

"I-I never g-got to tell him…" Lillie then turned to Shiron, who was making noises in attempt to comfort her. She couldn't stop the full flood of tears as she hugged her pokemon, as the blonde was now crying out loud. She didn't care who heard her, she needed to let the tears flow. Shiron couldn't help but shed some tears as well for seeing Lillie in this state.

'WITH MALLOW'

Everything was a mess. Her room was a mess. But she didn't care. She didn't care about that right now. Bounsweet tried to cheer her trainer up, but it was proving to be futile. Mallow was on her bed as she lay on her side, she wasn't crying, but it was clear as day that she was in a depressed state if the face didn't tell otherwise.

Why? Why did have to happen? She didn't understand! The green haired woman kept hoping that this was all just some nightmare. But as the days and time passed, this was now her reality. A life without Ash.

"Ash…" Mallow spoke his name as she began to tear up. Bounsweet noticed this and went in front of her to cuddle up to her, hoping that her presence would cheer Mallow up somewhat. The green haired female saw her pokemon and hugged the little fruit pokemon. A few tears began to go down her face as the knowledge that Ash was forever gone stuck to her like glue. And she never got to tell him. She never got to tell him that were gonna have a…

Mallow couldn't stop herself from crying as she hugged onto Bounsweet tightly as the small pokemon could only be sad from seeing her trainer like this.

'WITH LANA'

"Lana… are you okay?" Both Harper and Sarah asked their older sister, who was simply lying on her bed as she stared at the roof. The twins noticed that Lana didn't seem to hear them.

If this was some other time, the twins would have shouted or done something to annoy her to get her to listen. However, from everything that has happened, the twins knew that she was not in a happy or good mood. They figured it was due to her boyfriend dying. They were just kids, so they weren't that affected, mainly because they didn't truly understand. So you can't blame them for not getting all of this.

"Uh… we'll be in the other room if you need us." They both told her, not expecting an answer back as they left the room. They made sure to close her door as well.

Lana simply continued to stare at the ceiling as Brionne, who was Popplio who evolve a while back, tried to comfort the blue haired female. The pokemon spoke its name, which got Lana to look at her pokemon, who looked worried.

"Don't worry Brionne," Lana tried to assure the pop star pokemon, however her own voice betrayed her as she didn't sound right due to her earlier break down, "I'm fine. W-Why wouldn't I-I be a-alright?" Her voice was failing her as she tried to calm herself down. _'Don't think about it Lana! Don't think about him being-!'_ She thought to herself, trying to block out the thoughts about what happened to Ash. However it proved futile as the image of Ash's lifeless face flashed into her mind.

Lana couldn't stop the tears pouring down her face, as she hugged Bionne, who tried to cheer her up to no valid. So the pokemon simply let the blue haired female cry on itself as the pokemon could only wish it could do something to not see Lana in tears. Right now though, Brionne was powerless to do anything as Lana cried.

'WITH ASH'S POKEMON'

Most of the pokemon were asleep right now as they slept through the rainy night. Currently all of Ash's pokemon were being kept at Aether Paradise since Kukui's lab wasn't big enough for all of them to be in. That and the Paradise also had the room to block out the rain. Many of them were having it rough to know that their trainer and friend was now gone. Especially Pikachu, the poor pokemon as the yellow mouse could barely sleep peacefully.

The only two pokemon that were still awake was Rowlet and Incineroar. Rowlet was simply watching the Heel pokemon as Incineroar was looking down at the ground in both a depressed and mad mood. The Grass Quill pokemon could only wonder what the bigger pokemon was thinking about.

Incineroar was angry. But it wasn't mad at anyone else, the anger was at himself. The fire type pokemon failed to protect Ash when he needed it most. After the funeral, the Heel pokemon went wild in fury and despair as it went crazy on the nearby forest, trying to get his frustration out. Greninja had to calm the fire pokemon down before it caused more damaged to the forest, which was damaged from before due to the Ultra Beast invasion. The fire pokemon remembered when Ash took him in after Stoutland passed away. Like other fire types before him, he was stubborn to listen to Ash on everything. However, when Ash needed him most, he let him die. If only those Ultra Beasts didn't keep him distracted, if only he was stronger, he could have saved Ash. He would still be alive.

The Heel pokemon knew what he had to do. He couldn't allow that to happen again. He looked up from the ground and started to walk.

This however got Rowlet to be confused as the grass type pokemon noticed Incineroar heading to where the exit was. The owl pokemon flew to where the fire pokemon was and questioned in their pokemon communication. Incineroar replied back, and what it said got Rowlet to be surprised. The Grass Quill pokemon tried to change the fire type pokemon's mind, but the Heel pokemon refused, believing this the only way to get stronger.

Then to Incineroar surprised, Rowlet then replied that he wanted to go with him. He didn't want to stay like this. He wanted to get stronger too. Rowlet didn't want to fail again like he did with Ash. The fire type pokemon simply smiled, as it agreed, which got Rowlet to be happy.

With that out of the way, the two made their way toward the exit. They will get stronger; they won't allow anything like Ash's death to happen again.

 **Alright, there you all go. Sorry if the communication between the two pokemon sucked, since they can't speak human language, so I didn't put in what they were talking about.**

 **Next time, a time skip will occur.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone. It's me again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate on.**

 **The time skip will occur here, so let's see what's different shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: Five years later**

An alarm went off as it woke up the person sleeping on the bed next to the dresser that the alarm was on. A pale skinned hand moved to turned off the alarm.

"Ugh…," A woman's voice was heard as she sat up from the bed. The woman was trying to rub the sleep from her eyes, "I hate alarms."

The woman proceeded to get up from the bed and head down to the kitchen, which was on the first floor so she had to go down the stairs.

The woman here had long blonde hair that goes down to her bottom back, and had two long braids that go down next to her face. She was currently wearing a white nightgown that hugged her rather impressive figure due to her just waking up. She also had green colored eyes, had a body that most women would kill for. This was none other than Lillie.

She arrived on the first floor and happened to hear commotion as she entered the kitchen area. No doubt that must mean…

"Mommy!" A young girl's voice was heard as Lillie turned to see a little girl with a big smile coming from around the corner and ran at her. Lillie bent down to hug and pick up the girl who was happy to be held by her mom.

"Good morning Rose." Lillie greeter her with a smile as she hold the now named Rose, who simply smiled.

The girl looked no older than four years old, and had long blonde hair just like her mother. Rose was currently wearing a short white dress. She also had pale skin like her mother as well. However, her eyes were a chocolate brown, and she had little z marks on her cheeks as well.

She is the daughter of Lillie and Ash, one of the children that Ash never got to see.

"How's your morning so far?" Lillie asked her daughter as she put Rose down.

"It's going great! Uncle Gladion made me breakfast and I got to play with the pokemon!" Rose told her with a happy expression. Lillie couldn't help but giggle at seeing her daughter's excitement. She was definitely Ash's daughter all right.

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you know where Uncle Gladion is now?" Lillie asked Rose, who nodded.

"Yup! Uncle's with all the pokemon in the back right now." Rose told her mother, who simply smiled at seeing her daughter so happy.

"Let's go see how he's doing then shall we?" Lillie asked her daughter, who liked that idea since all the pokemon were there.

"Yay!" Rose then grabbed her mother's hand as the two ran to where Gladion was at. Well Rose ran, Lillie was just trying to keep up due to her daughter practically pulling her by the hand. But Lille didn't mind though, if the smile she had was any indication.

'WITH LANA'

"Velen! Breakfast's is ready!" Lana's voice called out so her son could hear her from upstairs as she set the food on the table.

Lana has grown in the past five years. Her hair was now longer, though the style of it hasn't change. She was currently wearing a bright blue shirt and white pants that have light blue wave patterns on it. Lana's body has grown from what she used to be like years ago. While her body hasn't grown to be as… curvy as Lillie or Mallow, she still has an impressive figure that many females would be jealous of.

"Coming mama!" A voice was heard as the blue haired woman heard someone coming down the stairs. A young boy emerged from upstairs as he ran to where his mother was. Lana bent down to hug the child who hugged back.

"Alright Velen, eat up before your food gets cold." Lana told her son.

"Yay food!" He cheered as he went to sit at the table and proceeded to devour the food before him. Lana couldn't help but giggle at his manners, or lack of.

The young boy had wild raven-like hair that was blue colored like his mother. His skin was rather tan compared to Lana, and he had blue eyes like hers. He was currently wearing a dark blue shirt and gray shorts. Another trait the boy had was the z marks on his cheeks.

This was Velen, the son of Lana and Ash. Another child of Ash's that he never got a chance to meet.

"Mommy, what are we doing today?" Velen asked his mother after he swallowed the food that he was chewing.

"Well Velen, we're going to visit our friends and your brother and sisters." Lana explained to the blue raven haired boy, whose eye's lit up from that information.

"Yay! Will all the pokemon be there too?" Velen asked with stars in his eyes at the thought of seeing all the pokemon again.

"Yes Velen, all the pokemon will be there." The blue haired woman assured him, which got him to cheer, "Now finished eating so we can get ready okay?"

"Okay mommy!" He replied back with a giant smile before digging back into the food.

Lana couldn't help but smile as she watched her son eat. He was like Ash in almost everyway, to his energy and to the black hole that he called a stomach. Lana couldn't help but feel happy at the moment.

'WITH MALLOW'

Mallow was currently cooking breakfast at the moment. She was happily humming a song as she finished up with her meal.

Mallow has grown just like everyone else in the past five years. She still had her hair in two pony tails, but they were much longer now due to growing her hair out. Her hair over her eyes also covers the side of her face a little as well. Mallow also had a pink flower in her hair like she did years ago. She was currently wearing a bright grey shirt and dark grey pants which had a dark brown belt. Physically, Mallow has grown to have a figure that made many women envious of her.

Mallow finished making the breakfast as she went to put the food on the table. After she was done doing that, she went to the glass sliding door that was connected to the kitchen to outside and opened it.

"Maria! Logan! Breakfast is ready!" She called out.

Not even a second after she said that, two blurs came from nowhere and dashed by her. Mallow turned around to see both of her kids at the table preparing to dig into the holiness they call food.

"Food! Thank you mama!" Both of them thanked their mother as they both dove into the food as if they were afraid it would disappear if they didn't eat it right away.

Mallow couldn't help but giggle at their love for food as the two ate as fast as lighting. She simply smiled as she looked at the young girl and young boy.

The little girl looked to be around four years old and had long black colored hair, was wearing a bright green shirt and black shorts. She has brown colored eyes and little z marks on her cheeks. Her skin was like her mothers, a little bit tanned compared to her brother.

The little boy on the other side of the table also looked to be around four years old. He has his mother's green colored hair, though his hair was way more wild and messy. His skin wasn't as tanned compared to his mother and sister, so it was paler. The boy was wearing a black shirt, and blue shorts. He also had green eyes like his mother Mallow, and also had z marks on his cheeks.

The little girl was Maria, and the little boy was Logan. They were twin siblings. These two are the kids of Mallow and Ash. The two remaining kids that Ash never got the honor to see.

"Hey mommy, what are we doing today?" Maria asked, as Logan was still inhaling his food like a vacuum to say anything.

"Well, once you two are finishing eating we'll be visiting our friends and your other siblings." Mallow explained to them. This got them to be excited.

"Will the pokemon be there?" Logan asked after he swallowed the food he was eating.

"Yes Logan, the pokemon will be there like always." Mallow assured her son and daughter.

"Yay!" The two cheered, happy with that plan.

Mallow simply giggled again as she sees the two's excitement. They were definitely Ash's kids, no doubt about that.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. Next time we'll see them and the others meet up.**

 **Also sorry if the names of the kids weren't that great, I'm awful at coming up with names.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again. It's me with another chapter for this story.**

 **Sorry if the description of the characters sucked. I'm not good at describing things, so sorry if I kept repeating the same descriptive words over and over again.**

 **Also, someone wondered how Ash and the three girls could have done the "Deed" to have the children. Well… they simply did it before the whole Ash died thing. Not right before it obviously, but I figure I would clear that up in case anyone didn't think the children weren't making sense.**

 **Another thing someone wondered was why the other legendaries weren't present at his funeral. Well they weren't aware of Ash's death until later, so that's why they didn't show up. No fear though, they made sure to pay their respects and whatever. Maybe they will make an appearance later in the story… who knows? Oh wait I do. Maybe.**

 **As for Pikachu… well you'll have to see that for yourselves.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: Meet up**

We see a young man currently checking on all the pokemon in the section of the Aether Paradise that they were all being kept at. He had wild blonde hair, though there were still long bangs still hanging over his right eye. He wore a black shirt and grey pants, but he wore no shoes or socks at the moment. The man also had green eyes and his skin was a bit pale. That's right; this was none other than the former Team Skull Enforcer, and Lillie's older brother, Gladion.

Gladion was giving out the food to all the pokemon in the section of the building. Luckily his own pokemon were helping out to give food to all the others, so the blonde wasn't all on his own to do the job. He then walked right to where a tree was standing up due to a certain electric pokemon was napping.

"Wake up Raichu, it's time to eat." Gladion spoke in a soft tone as he had a gentle smile. This seemed to be enough to wake the sleeping pokemon from his slumber.

"Rai?" The pokemon questioned as Raichu blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes. However the electric type eye's widen when he saw the food before him. This was enough to get him to let out a happy cry as he dug into the food.

Gladion simply smiled as he saw Raichu devour the entire bowl of food without trouble. To think that Ash's Pikachu would grow as much as he did.

That's right; this Raichu was none other than Ash's first pokemon partner, Pikachu. It happened an around four years ago that the electric mouse pokemon end up evolving himself with a thunderstone he found. Despite the fact the mouse pokemon was shown to refuse to evolve, the electric type ended up doing so anyway to get stronger. Everyone figured it must have something to do with Ash's death that caused the pokemon to make that decision.

The blonde then looked around to see all the pokemon either getting up from their naps to eat, or taking a break from training, to get their food. Gladion couldn't help but smile from seeing all of them. Many of them were Ash's old pokemon, who chose to remain here, while others were his own and Lillie's. However, one would notice two of Ash's pokemon were noticeably missing.

This caused a frown to appear on Gladion's face. The two pokemon missing from the rest were Incereroar and Rowlet. Ever since one week after Ash's funeral, the fire type and grass/flying type vanished. Everyone tried to find them, but there couldn't find them anywhere in Alola. Eventually, they had no choice but to give up as they figured they must have found a way to leave the region. To this day, none of them ever figured out why the two pokemon would have left like that.

"There you are Gladion," A feminine voice spoke behind him, which caused him to turn around to see Lillie standing there with Rose in her arms.

"Hi Uncle Gladion!" Rose exclaimed with a giant smile as Lillie put her down so she could see the pokemon.

"Hey Lillie. Did you sleep well?" Gladion asked his little sister with a smile.

"Yup. Slept like a baby pokemon." Lillie answered him with a smile, before she pouted a little, "At least before the alarm woke me up."

Gladion couldn't help but chuckle at that. Lillie really liked to sleep.

"You had to get up anyway; everyone else will be here soon." He reminded her, as his pokemon Silvally came to him with Rose on the pokemon's back.

"Will Velen, Maria, and Logan be here too?" The little blonde girl asked her mother and uncle with her innocent eyes of curiosity. Lillie and Gladion simply smiled at the girl's question.

"Yes rose, they will be here too." Lillie answered her daughter, who eyes lit up like stars as she had a happy face.

"YAY!" She cheered, which caused Lillie to giggle at her daughter's excitement, and caused Gladion to chuckle slightly. Rose really liked to be with her other brothers and sister, even if they have different mothers.

Now usually someone should find that strange that these kids have different mothers but had the same father. However they were just kids and thought this was normal, so they didn't question it.

'LATER'

"Lana! Mallow! It's good to see you all again." Lillie told the newly arrived Lana and Mallow with a smile. It was now around noon, and the blue haired and green haired women were the first to arrive.

"Relax Lillie; we saw each other the other day." Mallow reminded the blonde, however she still gave her friend a hug and was smiling.

"I know, but I still mean what I mean." Lillie replied to the green haired woman.

"It's nice to see you as well Lillie." Lana told the blonde female, as the blue haired woman gave her a hug as well, to which Lillie returned.

While the three females were greeting each other, their kids were already chatting with each other like no tomorrow. Unlike how most siblings tend to act at this age, the four kids tend to get along really well. However, that also sometimes makes it harder to keep track of them in case they go chasing after whatever catches their attention.

"Let's go play with the pokemon." Logan suggested to his brother and sisters.

"Oh! Can we play with Raichu?" Velen asked Rose, as the blonde girl saw Raichu earlier.

"Raichu's sleeping though." Rose pointed out, which caused Velen to let out a small "Aw" and he slump his shoulders. He really liked to play with the electric pokemon, it was one of his favorites.

"What about Snorlax?" Maria suggested, as the black haired girl really like being on the large pokemon's stomach. To her, it felt like a large pillow.

"I know!" Logan started to speak, getting them too look at their fellow sibling on confusion, "Let's play with ALL the pokemon!"

"Yeah!" They all agreed on that as they all ran to where the pokemon were at.

Currently back with Lillie, Lana, and Mallow, the three women were simply in the kitchen as they continued to talk about whatever came up.

"So how has you guys day been so far?" Lana asked the other two women as they all took a seat at the table. Well Mallow and Lana did, Lillie was getting the three of them water.

"It's been pretty normal like usual. And like always, Rose was up and running around like an energetic Pichu. She's energetic as always, no matter what time of say it is." Lillie answered the blue haired female, as the blonde handed them glasses of water and proceeded to take a seat as well.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Mallow agreed with the blonde, "Maria and Logan never seem to tire out unless it's time for them to sleep."

"Velen's the same way. The only time he's not running around is when he's sleeping." Lana spoke as she took a sip of her water.

The three women couldn't help but giggle at how their children are like. Then again, they were Ash's kids after all, so they naturally inherited his endless energy.

At the thought of Ash, the three couldn't help but have a sad smile. To be honest, even after all these years, they haven't really gotten over the fact Ash was gone. However they knew that the black haired male wouldn't want them to stay sad, so while it still hurt, they continued on with their lives. If not for themselves, it was for the four kids that were now running around with the pokemon having the time of their lives.

"Anyway," Mallow began to speak again, getting them out of the rather sudden awkward silence, "When will the others arrive?"

"I think they should be here in a few hours. I remember that they were all busy with something so they won't be here until later in the day." Lillie answered the green haired and blue haired women.

"That's reasonable." Lana understood as the others had things to do for the day before they could arrive, "Where's Gladion though?"

"He's in the back with the pokemon and the kids. He's probably training with his pokemon." The blonde female told the other two. Usually that's what he does nowadays unless he has to go somewhere else in Alola.

The three women continued to talk to each other about many things while their kids simply played with the pokemon in the back. The pokemon didn't seem to mind though, as they, especially Ash's pokemon, were perfectly okay with playing with the kids to make them happy.

 **There's that chapter.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone. I have return with a new chapter for you all to either like and enjoy, or hate and despise. It's up to you really.**

 **Also, the others characters appear in this chapter. I know, finally.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Six: News**

"Alola everyone!" Kukui spoke with delight as he entered the main living room, which was connected to the open area where all the pokemon were at.

It has been a few hours since Lana and Mallow were the first to arrive at Aether Paradise. By then, more of their friends showed up along with their pokemon. This of course got the four children present to be happy at the new pokemon. Kiawe was the first of the rest to arrive. Not too long after, Sophocles also showed up. Wicke arrived as well, managing to take a break from her usual work, as Faba volunteered to finish the rest. He wasn't that sociable yet compared to Wicke, so he preferred to work on his own. And now, Kukui had arrived. Gladion was still with all the pokemon, as he was making sure the kids didn't get hurt. That and he and his pokemon were also training.

Just like Lillie, Lana, Mallow, and Gladion, their friends have grown as well. Kiawe was taller now, managing to reach Kukui's height. He still didn't wear a shirt, but he now wear's black pants and sandals. His hair relatively remained the same, but it was clear it gotten a little longer. He even began to get facial hair on his chin, though it was pretty short. He had taken over as the new Island Kahuna on Akala Island, replacing Olivia. Speaking of which, there were also rumors saying that Kiawe and Olivia got together. Kiawe denies this but no one believes him. Sophocles also changed as well over the past few years. While he still has some fat on him, he was no where near as large and round as he was when he was younger. He also went through a growth spurt as well, being way taller than he used to be. However he was still shorter compared to his other friends. He now wears a plain yellow shirt and dark brown shorts. The orange haired male also wore brown sneakers as well. His hair was a bit more messy compared to how it was years ago, though it wasn't too much. Wicke and Kukui looked relatively the same. They were wearing their usual outfits.

"Alola Professor!" They all greeted him back with smiles. The Alolan Professor headed to where his former students were, as Wicke went to get something to drink.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Kukui spoke back with a smile, happy to see them once again.

"It has only been about a week ago Professor." Sophocles pointed out to the Pokemon Professor.

"Eh, it feels like it's been a while for me." Kukui simply replied as he took his seat, "So where are the kids?" He asked Lillie, Lana, and Mallow, wanting to know where his nieces and nephews were. Despite the fact they weren't blood related, he was considered their uncle.

"Velen, Maria, Logan, and Rose are playing with the pokemon right now." Lana informed him as she took a sip from her drink. However, just as she said that…

"Uncle Kukui!" Four child-like happy voices were heard as the four kids re-entered the main living room. The Alola Professor got up from his chair so the kids could give him a hug.

"Hey kids! How are you all doing?" Kukui asked them with a smile. Seeing the four children always brought a smile to the Alola Professor's face.

"We're doing well." All four of them spoke at the same time.

"Did you bring any pokemon with you?" Velen asked the black haired professor with an excited face, as Kukui simply laughed at seeing their excitement.

"Why yes I did. Let's go let them out shall we?" He suggested to them, getting them to cheer.

The four kids then dragged the Professor to the open area where the rest of the pokemon were, wanting him to show them his pokemon as fast as he can. The others could only laugh with smiles at seeing their former teacher being dragged by the four happy-go-lucky kids.

"They never changed do they?" Kiawe questioned with a smile still present on his face as he got up to get something to drink.

"You got that right." Lillie replied as she watched her daughter from her spot.

Eventually, Kukui returned to chat with the five former students, as well as Wicke who joined in on the conversation. This remained for about thirty minutes until they heard a door open once again.

"Guess who?" A feminine voice was heard, which got them to look only to see a certain blonde woman closing the door behind her.

"Mother," Lillie spoke with a smile, "You have returned."

Lusamine herself stands before the group. She herself hasn't change much over these past few years. Ask any man; they would still say she looked beautiful as always. She was currently wearing a nice light violet shirt and white skinny jeans that hugged her body. She was busy doing business over the week, and since she's hear, that clearly means her working week was done.

"Hello Misses Lusamine." The others greeted the blonde woman with a polite tone.

"No need to be so formal. You can simply call me by my name," She assured them with her smile, "Of course Lillie, you still have to call me mom for obvious reason."

"Yes mother I know." Lillie spoke back, sweat dropping from her mother's words. Normally she would react differently, but she gotten used to this over the years.

"Where's Gladion?" She asked her daughter, as the woman didn't see her oldest son anywhere in the room.

"He's with all the pokemon in the back right now." Mallow answered for her friend.

"I see," Lusamine was content with that answer, before she smiled happy, "Now where are my grandkids?" As soon as she asked that, the four kids re-entered the room to get something to eat. However they then noticed Lusamine in the room.

"Grandma!" The four shouted with a happy tone as they ran and tackled the older woman with hugs. Luckily she didn't fall down despite the fact the kids were running at her pretty fast.

"How are my favorite grandkids doing?" Lusamine asked them with a smile.

"We're doing great!" All four of them told the blonde with gigantic smiles. Lusmaine couldn't help but gush at how adorable they looked.

"They're your only grandkids mom." Lillie pointed out with a deadpanned stare, as her mother simply giggled.

"I know that's why they are my favorite." Lusamine replied to her daughter as she turned back to the four kids before her, "Can you all go get Gladion for me? There's something I want to tell everyone, but I need him present." She requested of her grandkids.

Maria, Velen, Logan, and Rose nodded with giant smiles as they ran to go get their uncle. As they ran to get him, Lusamine frowned for a moment before she regained her smile. Though the others noticed it. Even after these years, Lusamine still blamed herself for what happened that day. No matter what they did, she still holds on to the guilt.

Luckily before anyone could speak up about it, the four kids returned with Gladion behind them. The blonde male noticed his mother with his sister and the others.

"Hello mother, I see you have returned from your trip." He replied to her, as the kids went back to play with all the pokemon.

"That's right, and there's something I wish to tell you all about." Lusamine spoke once again, with a rather serious face. This got them all to be confused by her sudden look.

"What is it?" Kukui asked the blonde woman before them.

"As my trip came to an end, I have heard news about something I think you all might want to know about," Lusamine explained to all of them as she went on, "Apparently, there is a tournament opening up in a week from today in the Kanto Region. It was said that this is supposed to be the biggest event in years. Everyone are able participate in it. Trainers, coordinators, performers, all kinds of people all over the world are planning to either watch or participate. " She informed them.

Their eyes widen at that news. A tournament was going to take place in a week? Kukui then remembered that he received a letter about such an event before he arrived. Guess it must have slipped his mind.

"So what's the tournament for?" Lana asked the question that was on everyone's mind to the blonde woman.

"The tournament is meant to help bring the regions of the world together to strengen their bonds," Lusmaine spoke once again, "But the biggest thing that is drawing so many people to this event is the chance to battle powerful trainers such as the champions of the other regions. And if one is to win the tournament, they will get the title of master." Lusamine finished explaining to them, as their were surprised to hear the last bit of the information.

A tournament that not only brings people together, but the winner of the event will officially become a Pokemon Master.

 **Okay, I'll stop right here. I don't know what else to put in for this chapter.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people. Sorry it has been a while since I updated this chapter. Sorry about that. Hopefully this makes up for the wait. Or not. It's up to you really.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: The two return**

It has been five days since the knowledge of the tournament was made known to the Alolan natives by Lusamine. Since then, knowing that this tournament was a big deal, many of them decided to enter it. Those who have decided to take part in the tournament were Kiawe, Sophocles, Gladion, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie.

Currently we see the four young children Maria, Velen, Logan, and Rose watching their mothers with the others as they were going through the city to get any supplies for the trip. While the tournament was two days away, the group planned to take off from Alola tomorrow due to it taking a day to get to Kanto from Alola.

The four kids were thinking about this though, at the moment they were thinking that they were bored.

"What can we do?" Rose asked her brothers and sister. The four were bored, and they didn't like staying in one spot as their mothers and uncles were checking on the stand in front of them.

"I don't know. Are there any pokemon around we can play with?" Logan asked, since sometimes bird pokemon would come to the streets to get the fruits and other food that are sold on the street.

"I don't see any." Maria responded as the little black haired girl as she looked around to see if any pokemon were around for them to play. However the only pokemon around were those who belonged to other people, and they were all busy.

"I know!" Velen started to say, getting the other three kids to look at him, "Let's go into the forest! They always have pokemon!" He spoke happily.

"Yay!" All four of them exclaimed happily, as they took off from the area since the forest was close to where they were.

Unfortunately, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Gladion, Kiawe, and Sophocles were too busy buying food from the stand and talking to notice the four small children running off. The pokemon that were out of their pokeballs were also too busy eating the food that was offered to them by the stand's owner to notice as well.

"Thank you for your business." The stand owner told the group before him with a smile, as the others smiled back in return.

They simply replied back with kindness as they checked to see if they got everything they need from here.

"Alright, I think we got everything we needed here." Lana told the others.

"Looks like we do." Sophocles replied back with a smile of his own.

"Let's move on to the next store then." Kiawe stated since there were still a few more places to go before they headed back to their respective homes.

"You're right," Lillie spoke with her smile as she turned around, "Alright kids, we need to get go-"

She stopped speaking as she, along with the others, then noticed the lack of the four kids being presence.

"Rose?!" Lillie shouted in worry, looking around only to not spot her daughter in the area.

"Maria! Logan! Where are you?!" Mallow also called out in worry and fear.

"Velen! Can you hear me?!" Lana shouted out in worry, hoping that her son would reply back, but no answer came.

"Where they go?!" Kiawe questioned as he, along with all their pokemon that were out, tried to see if the kids were still in the area, but to no regard.

"Why can't they stay still?!" Gladion questioned as he was worried about his nieces and nephews safety.

Let it be known that this wasn't the first time the kids wandered off on their own. In fact, this tends to happen a lot, especially with Gladion since most of the time this happened when they were under his watch. You think the kids would learn by now not to do this, but unfortunately they were too energetic and curious to stay still. Something they most likely must have gotten from Ash as well.

"Silvally, can you find them?" Gladion asked the Synthetic pokemon, hoping that his partner pokemon would be able to track them. He could only hope he could as he saw his sister, Lana, and Mallow about to have a breakdown.

Silvally proceeded to tried to use his sense of smell to hopefully pick up the four children's trail. Luckily, it didn't take long to pick up the scent of the four kids. He spoke his name as he started to run into a direction, getting everyone else's attention.

"Slivally wait up!" Gladion shouted as he went after the pokemon.

"Hold this!" Lillie exclaimed as she shoved the supplies she was holding into Sophocles hold, who felt like he was about to fall over due to the force Lillie put into as she ran after her brother.

"Hang on!" Mallow spoke up, who also shoved the stuff she was holding to Kiawe as she also chased after the two blondes and pokemon, not willing to wait to see her son and daughter was alright.

"Wait for me!" Lana exclaimed as she also ran after the others to help find her son and the other kids.

"…Uh… I guess we wait here then?" Kiawe questioned to Sophocles, who only shrugged as he tried to not drop all the stuff he was holding.

In the forest right outside the city, the four young children were running around chasing one another in an open field not far from the city. It looked like the children got bored of trying to find pokemon to play with and simply decided to play tag with one another.

"Tag! You're it!" Velen exclaimed while laughing as he got to Rose.

"Hey! Get back here!" Rose shouted happily, not caring that she was it now.

"Run faster!" Both Maria and Logan exclaimed with smiles while laughing.

The four kids were too busy playing and having fun with one another to notice something approaching from the forest around them. If one would look closely, two pairs of eyes could be seen from the shadows.

Not far from the children's destination, Gladion, Lillie, Lana, and Mallow were following Silvally as they tried to find the children.

"Velen! Where are you?!" Lana shouted out, hoping that her son would hear her and reply back from wherever he is.

"I can't believe this happened! What if something bad happens?!" Mallow exclaimed in worry and fear. She can't lose her kids, they were her everything!

"Calm down! It's not like they haven't ran off on their own before or anything." Gladion tried to calm his sister and the other two females down.

"That doesn't make us feel better!" All three of the women shouted at the older blonde male, getting him to flinch from the yelling. He had faced against the crazed Ultra Beasts, and that weird giant living mountain of flesh that resided in the Ultra Space, but even they were nothing compared to an angry and worried mother. Three mothers in this case might he add. Silvally only sweat drop at the sight of his master being overwhelmed by the women.

Before he could say something to help calm the three females down, a loud yell was then heard. All of their eyes widen in horror as they realized that was the kids yelling.

"Rose!" Lillie shouted in worry as she ran to where the direction of the shout came from. Silvally followed suit to make sure that he could protect and save the kids if they were in trouble.

"Maria! Logan!" Mallow shouted scared as well for her children as she also ran after the pokemon and the blonde woman.

"Velen! Hang on!" Lana also shouted as she chased after the others.

Gladion didn't say anything as he only ran after his pokemon and the three mothers.

It didn't take long for the group of four, five if one would to count Silvally, to arrive in an open field in the forest.

"ROSE/MARIA/LOGAN/VELEN!" Lillie, Mallow, and Lana all shouted in fear as they arrived on the scene with Gladion right behind them.

However, the worried and fearful looks they had then faded away into confusion.

"Huh?" They all questioned the same thing at the sight before them.

Instead of finding the four children in danger, they instead found Rose, Velen, Maria, and Logan laughing to their hearts content hugging and holding onto a humanoid height pokemon, who looked like it was having trouble breathing due to the pressure of the four kids hugging and hanging on to it. There was another pokemon that was standing a few feet in front of the other pokemon and four children laughing at the other pokemon's misery.

However, the pokemon that was laughing got the four adults to widen their eyes in surprised. That pokemon was a certain fire/dark type pokemon that had vanished a while back.

"Incinaroar?" Lillie spoke quietly, as the others were just as surprised to see the Heel pokemon standing in front of them.

This got both pokemon and the four kids to see the four adults.

"Hi mommy!" All four of the kids exclaimed happily to their mothers as they let go of the other pokemon they were holding on too, which was a relief for said pokemon since it could move and breath properly again.

This got Lillie, Mallow, and Lana to snap out of their surprised to see the Heel pokemon that took of years ago before running to the kids and wrapping them into a tight hug.

"Velen! I was worried sick!" Lana told her son, who only blinked in confusion.

"Rose! Don't you run off like that again!" Lillie managed to speak, which also got Rose to be confused, not understand what she and the other three kids unintentionally put their mothers through.

"Maria! Logan! Why did you run off like that?" Mallow questioned the two kids, who were also confused, not getting the whole thing.

"We were bored and went to play." Velen simply stated, not getting why their mothers looked so worried. The other three kids agreed with the son of Lana.

Despite their worry and relief, Lillie, Mallow, and Lana couldn't help but smile softly at their words. So innocent the four kids were.

"Wait a minute," Gladion spoke as he saw the other pokemon that the kids were clinging too, getting a good look at the somewhat humanoid avian pokemon, "Are you…?" He started to question, which got the other three women to look at the pokemon next to Incineroar.

From the owl-like appearance to the grass type look it had, it didn't take long for the four adults to realize who this was.

"…Rowlet?" Mallow questioned which got the pokemon, now known as Decidueye, to smile as it chirped his name.

Incineroar and Rowlet, now a Decidueye, had finally return after all these years.

 **There we go. Hope I didn't suck that much with making this.**

 **By the way, sorry it took so long to update this story. In fact, for those who look at my other stories, sorry it took me so long to update in general. My oldest brother came back to live with us(Won't go into the details about that), so now I have even LESS time to update. But I will not stop trying. I won't give up any of my stories. But if you notice that I'm not updating as much as I used too, you now know why.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
